Blue Moon Rises
by Valentina Valentine
Summary: As Bowser proved, His werekoopa daughter has been dating a 4000-year-old vampire. Now he has to come up with a plan keep them from seeing each other. Will he be able to keep them apart 'til the blue moon phase passes or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

From J&J Production

Presenting…

When dark rises, everything goes insane!

As Bowser proved, his werekoopa daughter has been dating a 4000-YEAR-OLD VAMPIRE. Now he has to come up with a plan to keep them from seeing each other. Can he keep them apart 'til the blue moon phase passes or will it be too late?

Blue Moon Rises

-When the 5 special moon phases come,only a werekoopa's life is at stake.

By:Niya Marie

Table of Content

Chapter 1: How can this be?...Pg.1

Chapter 2: The Talk….…..…Pg.2

Chapter 3: The First Date…..…Pg.3

Chapter 1: How Can This Be?

One very dark, rainy day, Niya was walking (Well running) to McDonalds to meet up with her dad and her baby brother. She wasn't looking where she was going and accidently ran into the door. She transformed back to normal while sitting down, rubbing her head. A man in a green and white hoodie saw her and helped her up. "Thanks. I'm Niya and you must be…?" Niya greeted. "No prob and I am Luigi." The man replied. She gave him her number and said, "Call me" Before walking in. Luigi nodded, stuck the number in his pocket, and walked off to find his brother and his friend.

When Niya made it inside, she saw her dad at the front counter. "Hey sweetie. What do you want to eat?" Bowser, Niya's dad, asked her. She looked at the menu and replied back, "Um…I want a large fry, a large soda, and 2 apple pies." Bowser nodded but before he could ask her something, she was already at the table with her head down. Bowser just forgot about it and ordered the food.  
About 30 minutes later, Niya was crying because of her stomach. She was eating but her stomach was still hurting. When Bowser noticed, he took her to the E.R.

About 1 hour later, Niya came out of the back room a little refreshed. "Sir," The doctor started, "I'm sorry to tell you but your daughter was diagnosed with Tuberculosis on top of Broncidious on top of diabetes on top of severe stomach flu." Bowser's mouth drop to the floor. He snapped out of his trance and asked," Wait…What? How can this be?" in a confused voice. "She's had waaaaaaaaay to much sugar in her diet." The doc explained before letting Niya go. Bowser looked at the doctor in a very suspicious way before pulling Niya over to where he was. "Oh…Ok. Come on Niya. Let's go before your senses go off." He said pulling Niya out of the office and growling at the doctor.

The doctor stared at the two the whole time. He knew who Niya's dad was because when Bowser was Niya's age. That same doctor used to hunt him down just to get rid of him. When the two were out of sight, the doctor's serious look turned into an evil smile. He slowly started to laugh evilly and walked over to his desk. He pulled out his monster hunting gear and took out his suit. "Looks like I've found myself a werekoopa, a young cute one, too." Were the doctor last words before he set out to find Niya and her pack?

Chapter 2: The Talk…

Niya, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. finally made it back home. When they got back to the castle, Bowser took Jr. to his room while he talked to Niya down stairs." Niya do you know that doctor." Bowser asked a little strict. Niya shook her head in response. She got a call and noticed it was Luigi. She answered it and started talking to him. Every time Bowser tried to tell her something, she wouldn't listen, so he took her phone. Niya didn't like when ANYONE took her phone. "Why the hell did you take my fucking phone!?" Niya yelled at her dad, frustrated. "Niya! Look at me! I'm getting sick of you! This is important! This little talk were having now is about you and your friends life!" Bowser yelled, now frustrated with Niya.

Niya looked at her dad and sighed," Dad, I'm so sorry. I just don't like when you cut-off my conversations." "Ok sweetie, I understand. But this was just super important. Just please tell whoever this is you'll call them back in a bit." Bowser asked calm fully. "Ok." Niya said as she took her phone back. "Weegee, I'll call you back in a bit."

"_Ok."_

Niya hung up the phone and put it in her back pocket. "Now, what's so important about my life and that doctor?" She asked. Bowser looked at Niya to see her looking at him seriously. "You have to be careful when and where you transform. That doctor is a professional monster hunter. His actual name is James." Bowser said looking at Niya. Niya looked at Bowser a little bit more before asking, "But, how does affect me and my friends. That's what I do not understand."

"There are 5 special moon phases that came every season. There is also a crystal that changes with the season. This makes any creature in 400 mile radius weaker and unable to control themselves. That's how it affects you and your friends." Bowser concluded. "Is there a specific creature it affects?" Niya asked getting a little more curious. "Whatever creature the person is hunting for. That person can put that creature in his or her control."

"Oh. Well I'll try."

"Ok Niya. See you in a bit."

Niya was a bit confused. "Where are you going?"

"Taking Jr. to the park."

"Oh ok. I'll go get Jr."

"Ok."

Niya ran upstairs to get Jr. When she got to his room, she was on the floor, hugging his paintbrush, fast asleep. She smiled and put Jr. in his crib. When she was about to walk out, he woke up. "NyNy parkie." He giggled holding his hand up, want her to get him out of the crib. Niya took him out and took him downstairs. Her dad was on the computer only to find out the crystal was stolen. "Niya we have a problem!" He said in a worried tone. Niya looked at the computer and gasped. "But how?"

Chapter 3: The First Date

Niya was in her room with her pet koopa troopa, Lester. She walked down stairs, dressed in a black spy suit with black boots. She went to the door and looked outside. She saw 2 people standing outside, but when she was about to shut the door the 2 appeared in front of her. "Hey Niya. You remember us. We helped you and your sister to stop those evil villains." The first girl named Sarah said. Niya blinked her eyes twice before saying, "Oh…Yeah. I remember you. You got me fucking pregnant." Niya slammed the door in their face. She turned away and walked into the kitchen. She heard a knock at the door and answered the door. "Hey Luigi. Why are you all dressed up?" Niya asked. "

"Don't you remember our first date is today."

"Shit, I forgot."

"Why are you dressed in all black? Are you a spy Niya?"

"1~I'm on a mission and 2~Yes I'm a spy. I work for the FBI as an undercover spy."

"Wow. Awesome. Well I guess if you're busy I'll come back later."

"No. It's okay. I need a little vampire ability on top of my werekoopa ability."

"You noticed?"

"Nope. Quick senses. I can sense when a supernatural creature is approaching." Niya concluded walking upstairs to find her black scrunchy, necklace, bracelet, and earrings.

Luigi followed Niya upstairs to find her in her bedroom. Niya had tied her long, curly blonde hair in a ponytail. "Niya. Niya. Niya. Tell me please what your mission is." He asked looking at how beautiful Niya looked. "I can't it's top secret." Niya said. "But, you need to wear all black if you're going to help." She pulled out a black boy spy outfit that she had brought for Jr. when he grew up. "Perfect size." She said putting on red lipstick. "Don't you think that kills the whole point of wearing black?" Luigi asked walking out the bathroom.

"I don't know?" Niya said walking outside. Luigi followed as she walked out of the castle, getting inside Niya's car. About 10 Minutes later, the two were out of sight.

Chapter0


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4: Investigation

Niya and Luigi pulled up at the scene of the crime. When they got there, they already saw the police leaving. When the last squad car pulled off, the couple stepped out of the vehicle and walked up to door. Niya noticed that the door was locked. She went to touch the lock, but immediately jerked her hand away. Her hand was pinker than usual, knowing that lock was made of her number one weakness, steel. "Ow. That hurt. Now how are we going to get in?" Niya asked waving her hand up and down. "Let me." Luigi said walking up to the lock.

He used his super speed to unlock the door. About 30 seconds later, he was finished and pushed the door open. Niya walked in and looked at Luigi'

"Show off."

"Sweetie, I know you're jealous." When Niya heard him say that, she grew angry. She growled at him, causing him to jump. "Don't try what you just did again!" she threatened. She transformed into a werekoopa and sniffed the air. She transformed back to normal and pointed ahead.

"That way." Niya said. The two walked in the direction Niya pointed out. When the two got to the room, they saw a man and the crystal. "The crystal was never stolen." Luigi said. Then, Niya recognized the man's face. "James!" she yelled. "Hello Niya. How are you today?" James then looked at Luigi. "Thanks for bringing her here clone. Now trap her and don't let her escape." The clone trapped Niya as she struggled to escape. Niya, now struggling, came up with an idea. She slipped out of the clones grip and then punched the clone as hard as she could. "Luigi" hit the wall. HARD!

"Where is the real Luigi!?" Niya yelled. She heard her name being called by a familiar voice. "Luigi!?"She yelled in unison. Niya turned around to see Luigi standing there with two other men, well man and dinosaur. "Mario and Yoshi. I'd like you to meet Niya. She is a werekoopa and in great danger. So are we. So will you help?" Luigi introduced." Niya this is Mario and Yoshi. They're both vampires." Mario looked at Niya then Yoshi. "Should we help her?" Mario asked the green dinosaur. Yoshi nodded as Mario turned to Niya. "Deal. What do you need us to do?" Mario told Niya, who was sharpening her claws. "I need you three to try and stop James' plan while I go find my dad. Got it?" Niya explained." Oh and BTW (By the way) I need you to watch out for the clone." Niya turned into her werekoopa form and ran off to the park.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Bowser-My daughter's going to get tortured

Niya-What's that supposed to mean ? But any way NiyaKoopaxBowserKoopa23 says that anyone can join the story. But as always there's a catch. She claims that you have to post your favorite story that you wrote and if she likes it, you're in. Three people can be in one chapter at a time.

Luigi-Here's what to do, email her at jennypooh200 . Here's what she needs: Your oc's name, age and description.

Niya-In the description included the following

Race (Black, white, etc.)

Hair color

Eye color

What they are currently wearing

Good or Evil

Supernatural ability (Vampire, Werewolf, Werekoopa, etc.)

Sibling to another character (ex. Sister, brother, mom, or dad)

Skin color

Sex (Male or Female or Other)

Height and…

What is their current action

Entries are from now to the end of the next 2 stories "One Sexy Night and Super Mario Galaxy 3: The Final Battle" (Preview at the end )

Bowser- Here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Kidnapped!

Niya made it to the park to see her dad was pushing Jr. on the swing. Niya looked at the moon and then saw a blue ray of light coming towards her. Luckily, she was able to dodge it. She wasn't able to dodge the 2nd one and landed on the ground. She rose weakly to see Dark Niya, her evil twin. Dark Niya was wearing a black tank top, a black mini-skirt, and a pair of long black boots. Niya transformed back to normal and tried to run over to her dad. She then noticed she couldn't because of the spell. "I command you to come over to me now in your werekoopa form!" Dark Niya yelled. Niya's eyes turned yellow as she transformed back into her werekoopa form.

Dark Niya then noticed her dad and baby brother. "Better yet, destroy them." Niya was able to snap back to her senses and take control again. Niya howled, which caught Bowser attention. He turned around to see Niya and someone similar to her. 30 seconds later the two and Jr. were out of sight. "Oh no. Now I have two problems to solve." Bowser said as he ran off, back to the castle.

Niya- We're so sorry this chapter's short. If you have any problem take it up with NiyaKoopaxBowserKoopa23. P.S. What my dad said was a big ass lie.

Luigi-Here's chapter 6. Where we find out if the boys can succeed without Niya. Or will there be trouble due to Niya missing.

Niya- Uh…Luigi. I'm been kidnapped and so has my brother so…

Dark Niya-Their turning to the dark side

Niya-Wait…what! Let me go before I go crazy. (Leaves)

Chapter 6: Welcome to the Darkness

Niya woke up chained to a lab table. She turned into her werekoopa form and tried to break out of the chain but failed. "Where am I!" she yelled. No reply. Then she saw Dark Niya with Jr. in her arms. She walked up to the lab table and removed to hair out of Niya's face. "Now sweetie. Between you and me, it would be best if you joined the darkness. Now wouldn't it." Dark Niya asked as an evil smile came to her face. Niya growled at her in anger. "Look sweetie. You can't fight it. You're weak." Dark Niya concluded tickling Jr. Jr. giggled as Niya looked away, tears forming. "Why are we here? What are you going to do?" Niya asked in between angry, confident, and scared.

Dark Niya strapped Bowser Jr. to the lab table next to Niya and got in her face. "Oh Niya you will find out why I brought you here." She said before backing out of Niya's face. "Dad, they're ready for the transformation." Niya watched as a figure that looked exactly like her dad, but then she noticed a difference. The spikes on his shell were longer and sharper. His eyes were yellow and not red. His skin was black and his shell was midnight blue. "So this must be Niya and my son that's due next week, I suppose." He said resting his hand on his 9 month pregnant stomach. Dark Bowser walked up to Niya. Niya growled at him which warned him to get away from her.

"Sweetie. Unlock Niya. I will deal her personally while you turn the child dark." Dark Bowser commanded. Dark Niya unlock Niya and Niya jumped off of the lab table. Dark Niya came down with a needle which had a blue glow to it. She injected the liquid into Jr.'s arm. When all the liquid was gone, he glowed blue and his features started to change. Niya tried to attack the princess of the dark, but was injected with a pinkish purple liquid similar to Jr.'s.

30 minutes later, Niya and Bowser Jr. were fully transformed. "Welcome to the darkness young ones." Dark Bowser greeted. The two floated in the air and Niya asked, "What's our first mission?" Dark Niya looked at her dad. "Your first mission is to retrieve the Blue Moon Crystal." Dark Niya concluded. Upon hearing, Niya turned back to normal and collapsed to her knees as images flashed in her head. "You won't get the crystal as long as I'm here." Niya said floating high in the air. Dark Niya growled as her eyes glowed a deep red. "I'll deal with her!" Dark Niya shouted, floating high in the air. Her deep red eyes meet Niya's light golden eyes as she flew towards Niya's at 300 mph. She rammed Niya into the wall, making her vulnerable. Dark Niya had had enough of Niya and her bossiness. She grabbed a needle out of the lab and injected the cherry red liquid into Niya's arm. Niya turned back into the princess of darkness abruptly.

The two twins and Jr. flew out of the lab into the midnight sky. Now they were looking for their objective, the Blue Moon crystal.

Meanwhile at the Museum

The 3 boys were able to get James exhausted but now had to deal with the 3 clone replicas of themselves. Luigi just finished off his clone and turned to see Niya. But, he then noticed a difference. Her hair was black and the edges were blonde. Her suit turned into a purple tank top and a purple mini skirt. Her long black boots turned into purple high-tops with black laces. Her eyes were no longer golden but one was glowing purple and the other was glowing black. She growled at Luigi as he advanced on her. She landed on the ground, staring into Luigi's yellow eyes. "What happened to you?" Luigi asked walking up to Niya. Niya smiled evilly and answered, "Let's just say I met my dark side and joined her. Hey Dark Niya. Come show my boyfriend who you are."

Dark Niya appeared beside her twin. Luigi saw her and started yelling, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TURN MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND DARK!" He was so angry that he caused the crystal to glow bright. Niya collapsed to the ground and so did Mario and Yoshi. The clones went over to help clone Luigi. "You okay Weege. "Clone Mario asked his brother. "Yeah. I-I'm fine. Let's dash before that crystal messes up our personality." Clone Luigi said. So the three replicas dashed out.

Niya managed to overcome the power of the crystal and tackled Luigi to the ground. Luigi used all his strength to try and push Niya off of him but failed. Dark Niya grabbed the crystal and stashed it in her purse. She motioned for Niya to follow her, only to be rammed in the wall by Mario. Luigi then rammed Niya into the wall. "Where's the crystal!?" he yelled. Mario pulled the crystal out of Dark Niya's purse. "Got it. So now what?" Mario asked. While Mario and Luigi were discussed what to do with the crystal, Niya and her twin managed to escape. The 3 evildoers flew back to the lab with the real crystal is store.

Niya-Well guys. That's it for now. But there is an unexpected turn in relationships and trust. Will Niya be able to return to normal or will she be stuck to the darkness forever?

Luigi-Don't forget the contest. You can enter as many as you like and they'll all be in.

Dark Niya-NKXBK23 (NiyaKoopaxBowserKoopa23) will have a new poll up whenever the she gets on the web. The poll will read: Do you think Niya will go back and fight evil, stay evil, or go her own way?

Niya-It's your got damn fault I'm dark.

Bowser-Sweetie did you and Luigi forget the previews?

Niya-Thanks for reminding us. Here's Luigi with the preview for One Sexy Night.

Luigi-Thanks Niya. What happens when Niya takes the time to convince Mario that it's time to have a kid but he refuses? She takes matters into her own hands and invites Luigi over for a crazy night. What will happen when Mario finds out? Well you have to read to find out. Here's Niya with Super Mario Galaxy 3: The Final Battle.

Niya-Thanks Luigi. What happens if 5 teens get chose to save the universe from the wicked Giant Koopa King? What happens if 3 of their closest friends are the guardians of the Super Mario Series power-ups? Will Niya and her friends be able to stop Giant Bowser from taking over the universe and save that perky Princess Peach or will it be too late? Read to find out the mystery answer.


End file.
